Flain
Flain is an Infernite Mixel. Bio Flain: The leader who is super smart and always tries to keep a level head... that's on fire! Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He also often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always talking slang such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since his brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. He can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, he is very sociable and would do anything for his friends and loved ones. Technical Details Basis Flain's name is a combination of the words "flame" and "brain". In fact, Andy Seenan has even said that he was originally called Flame Brain. "Flain" is also a Celtic name for boys meaning "redhead." He has been compared to a cardinal, as he is red and has a crest and a beak. Flain'sBasis.jpg|Flain's basis Livery Flain's body is mostly red. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. On top of his head are three prongs; the outer two are dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red prong on the top of it. Most of the time his head houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak to make him look like a bird. He has a body that widens at the end with a black collar-like piece on his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. He has a rectangular hatch on his rear. Appearances Mixels *'Series 1' - Coconapple (minor), Cookironi, Hot Lava Shower (minor), Nixels, Murp, Rockball, Snow Half-Pipe, Fang Gang Log Toss, Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp (minor) *'Series 2' - Mixel Moon Madness (in bumper vignette) and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Specials *'2000' - Flain and the Magic Railroad *'2005' - Calling All Mixels! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Nixels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - The Adventure Begins and Planet Mixel's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Mixel Land *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! *'2019' - Digs and Discoveries Songs * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) * Never Overlook a Little Mixel (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) * Will You Won't You (performed) * Streamlining (performed) * You Can Only Be You (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) * Who's Flain? (performed) * The Hottest Place in Town (performed) * I Want To Go Home (performed) * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) * Where in the World is Flain? (performed) * Wake Up (performed) * We're Friends (performed) * Sometimes You Make a Friend (performed) Voices *Tom Kenny (UK/US) *Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Latin America) *Łukasz Lewandowski (Poland) *Eugen Neag (Romania; Coconapple only) *Sorin Ionescu (Romania; Cookironi onwards) *Zvika Fohrman (Israel) Trivia *He is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Nixel in his LEGO set. **As such, he is the only Series 1 leader with Mix instructions on the LEGO website. *He is the leader of the Infernites. He also somewhat acts as a leader to the Mixels species as a whole. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another LEGO theme. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball. *He may know how to speak Spanish, judging by how he calls the Cragsters his "compadres". *Out of all the Mixels, he has made the most Murps seen on-screen; mostly the Flain & Krader Murp. *His beak is almost never shown entirely straight-on, always having a slight angle to it, even when facing straight. The only times he was seen from a straight-on angle with his beak was from a distance in Hot Lava Shower and close-up in Rockball. *A static image of him crossing his arm was used in European Cartoon Network YouTube headers, cropped down to fit in a square, and later on used as part of the Check it 3.0 branding for Cartoon Network in the US. The full version of this image was never publicly released. *He was falsely listed as a character in Unikitty!, thanks to a Wikipedia vandal modifying the description, something other LEGO news sites picked up as fact. Category:Characters